Different Worlds
by awesomeswagbeast
Summary: The Summers, a family of Vampires move from Mystic Falls to Beacon Hills where Charlotte Summers meets Stiles. What happens when she starts falling for him but can't reveal who she really is?
1. First Day

My obnoxious alarm clock blared loudly next to me making me groan out in annoyance. I rolled on my side and turned it off, slowly opening my eyes and adjusting to the brightness. I yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. First destination was the bathroom, I took a quick 15 minute shower then brushed my teeth smiling at the mirror to inspect.

The next task in hand was picking out an outfit, it was the first day of school, again. My family and I have been everywhere but California was a first. You'd think we've been here since we've been around for almost 900 years but we've barely spent any of that time in the US.

I settled for black skinny jeans, a grey shirt and my black leather jacket that matched my combat boots. I took a look at myself in the mirror and I looked nice, my outfit actually looked decent. I decided to let my brown hair fall naturally into curls, it stopped just past my waist. I applied some mascara and light matte pink lip cream. I grabbed my bag for school and headed downstairs to be greeted by my parents in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie," said my mom smiling at me while she drank her coffee.

"Morning mother, father," I said turning my attention to my father.

"How'd you sleep honey?" he asked.

"Good, a bit nervous for the first day of school though, you'd think that I got used to it by now," I said giggling.

"Yes, I don't understand why we have to go to school, I mean we've graduated like a million times now." My brother, Danny appeared behind me with Nath following behind him.

"Because that's what normal teenagers do," answered father.

"But we're not normal, we're vampires for god's sake and I say we act like it." Said Danny.

"We've already had this discussion, there are people out there that hunt vampires and I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys, so the best way to avoid everything is by acting normal, and school is normal." Said Father with a stern tone.

"Anyways, I was thinking, maybe we should try using an American accent this time, you know so we could fit in better," I suggested with a smile.

"I'd rather keep my British accent, it drives the girls crazy," smirked Nath, high fiving Danny.

I just rolled my eyes and picked up an apple. For a long time now, my family and I have been travelling from one place to another before people got suspicious when we didn't age. It all started in 1128, I was 18 years old in London when I was changed into a vampire. It was a very scary experience, especially since my family were still human. Ten years later I turned my parents and my brother as well, and from then on, we've been on the move. In 1567, we came across, Nathaniel or Nath as we call him now, he was beaten up by some drunk men and left to die in the streets when we found him, we decided to turn him too and he's been with us from that day. Danny and Nath have been best friends ever since, now we just say he's a family friend that lives with us, we couldn't say he's our brother because he looked very different, especially since he was half Italian. A couple of years ago, we moved to Mystic Falls in Virginia where we spent quite an interesting time and after we graduated, we moved to California. Now we're in Beacon Hills and hopefully things will be better this time.

"Are you hungry?" asked Mother pulling me from my train of thoughts.

"Oh, umm no, I snacked last night."

We kept a freezer filled with blood bags in the basement although I preferred fresh blood from the vein.

"Well I'm just gonna go now," I said kissing mother on the cheek and hugging Father.

"Good luck," he said before I left.

I headed outside and got in my car. I drove a black convertible Camaro but kept the top up, I did not need more attention on me. I hated moving a lot so I rarely made too many friends, I preferred keeping to myself. I pulled at the Beacon high parking lot in no time. It was already two weeks into school so this was bad enough, the staring eyes at me as I got out of the car did not help at all.

I tried ignoring people's stares and headed inside to the front office where I could take my schedule.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" asked an old lady that sat behind her desk.

"Hello, I'm Charlotte Summers, I'm a new student here," I replied with a smile.

"Oh, hello dear. I have your schedule right here and this is your locker number and combination." She handed me a paper with all the information on it.

"Thank you," I smiled at her.

"Good luck on your first day sweet heart."

Well she was very nice. I walked to my locker, number 423. I opened it up and put in some books that I wouldn't need for my first class. I took a look at my schedule, first class Economics. I huffed out in annoyance, I never really liked Economics but I wasn't gonna skip the first class on my first day. I still had 5 minutes left till the first bell rang but I decided to head to class early so I wouldn't have all eyes on me when I walked in late.

I took a seat on the last row, next to the window a couple of seats behind so I wouldn't actually have to pay attention. I put down my bag next to my foot and looked out the window, waiting for time to pass by. Within a couple of minutes, the room was filled with teenagers and I could feel some of them glancing at me although I didn't directly look at them to make sure. Once the bell rang, the teacher was in class, ready to start teaching but before that, she did the worst thing a teacher could ever do.

"Class, we have a new student today, please welcome Charlotte Summers." She pointed at me making everyone's gaze fall on me.

Great, just great.

"Would you like to say something?" she asked looking at me.

I shifted my gaze towards and just kept quiet. All I wanted to do was go by unnoticed but apparently that was too much to ask for.

"Or not," she smiled and continued on with class.

After a dreadful hour in that class, it was finally over and I could not have been more thankful. Fortunately, the next two classes did not suck as much as the first one. Next was lunch time so I headed over to my locker to pick up some books that I'd need for later and dropped off the ones I didn't need.

I was looking inside my locker when I heard her next to me.

"You're Charlotte, the new girl right? I'm Lydia," I turned around to see a strawberry blonde girl smiling at me. Before I could say anything she continued talking, "I don't think what Ms. Wright did was cool, calling you in front of everyone, I mean it probably already sucks to be the new girl right?"

I was about to answer her but she cut me off again, "So you should sit with me and my friends, it'll be fun," she said smiling. Well this girl loved her own voice. I just nodded solemnly this time, not even bothering to talk.

She looped her arms around mine and dragged me down the whole with her, I barely even got to shut my locker door and take my bag before we skipped off. She took me outside the building where there were lunch tables on concrete ground surrounded by green grass. There were a lot of students just scattered around eating and laughing and from my peripheral vision, I caught site of Danny and Nath sitting with a bunch cheerleaders and others girls in skimpy clothes. I just rolled my eyes at how predictive they are and walked over to a table with two guys and a girl with Lydia.

"Hey guys, this is Charlotte the new girl. I told her to join us since she doesn't have any friends yet." Well she tries to be friendly but it just doesn't come out the right way when she speaks.

"Hey, I'm Allison, that's Scott and Stiles," said a girl with short black hair smiling at me. I waved at them before Lydia pulled me down to sit next to her with Allison on the other side of her and Scott was seated in front of me while Stiles sat in front of Lydia and Allison.

"So Charlotte, where did you move from?" asked Allison.

"Mystic Falls in Virginia," I answered, "and please, call me Charlie."

"A British accent, I think I have a little crush on you," said Lydia making her friends chuckle.

"So how do you like it here so far?" asked Scott.

"It's not bad, better than I expected it to be," I answered.

"That's because you're friends with us now," said Lydia taking a bite from her fruit salad in a bowl.

I dug into my bag and took out a bottle of water so I'd look normal. I took a sip and just drowned out the conversation they were having and looked around at what my life is gonna be for the next couple of years. I could feel someone's eyes on me so I turned a little to left to see Stiles looking at me, the second my eyes met his, he averted his gaze in embarrassment making me blush.

"I have to go to class," I said getting up a while later picking my bag up with me.

"What do you have?" asked Scott.

"Umm, Biology I believe."

"So do we, if you wait 5 minutes we can all head there together," said Lydia.

"It's ok, I'll walk with her," said Stiles getting up from his seat and walking next to me. He put his arm out as if signaling ladies first so I went ahead.

Once we were both inside he spoke up, "sorry about Lydia, she can be a little too much sometimes," he said chuckling.

"Oh no, she was nice," I said looking at him.

"Well she tries to be," he said making me smile.

So maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be after all.


	2. The Grill

**Hey, just thought I would give you guys an image of who the characters are, if you're like me, you might enjoy having an image of the characters in your heads. The main characters from the shows are all the same, duhh but here are the "original' characters that I made up!**

**Kendall Jenner as Charlotte Summers.**

**Graham Rogers as Daniel Summers.**

**RJ Mitte as Nathaniel Rhodes (I'm obsessed with Breaking Bad)**

**Gale Harold as Stephen Summers**

**Belinda Stewart Wilson as Julia Summers**

**And that's it for now, if I add any new characters I'll tell you about it. Anywho, if you like the story please comment, it really motivates me and helps me write. and i like making outfits on polyvore, would you like me to put a link so you can copy and paste it and see it? tell me in the comments.**

**Ps. I'm gonna write a new fact about me at the end of each chapter just so you can get to know me!**

I woke up abnormally early today so I decided to take a long bath before going to school. I soaked my body in hot water with passion fruit scented bubble bath. So far, school turned out alright and the people there did not completely suck. I made some good friends but I wasn't planning on becoming close with them because I knew what that meant. I always end up leaving and I'd much rather save my self the pain.

After washing up, I wrapped my white towel around my wet body and went to my room.

"You're up pretty early," Nath sat on the foot of my bed looking at my phone.

"What do you want?" I snatched my phone from his hand.

"What? Can't I just come here to chill?" he smirked while leaning back on my bed so that his hands propped him up on my bed.

"There is no just chilling with you, you always have an ulterior motive, so once again, what do you want?" I stood in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking, maybe we can have fun?" he said licking his lips and pulling me towards him with his hands on my waist.

"And I was thinking, maybe you can fuck off," I gave him a fake smile then pointed towards my door.

"You're such a tease Char," he stood up and walked towards the door, I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

Once he was out, I slammed the door behind him and locked the door. Nath has always been a ladies man but I never fell for his shit. Danny followed in his footsteps and with the two of them, they've caused a decent amount of broken hearts in their time.

I went to my closet and picked out a light blue skinny jeans that stopped above my ankle and paired it up with a loose grey muscle t-shirt. I decided to curl my hair then pulled on a grey beanie over my head to match my shirt. I slipped on my mint green converse and went downstairs to t he kitchen where everyone was already seated.

"Hungry?" asked mother smiling at me.

"A little," I answered.

She handed me a white mug with some blood in it. We always used the white ones for blood so we can distinguish it from the other ones, just in case we had a guest. We wouldn't want them to drink from a cup that had blood in it.

"So dad, about the car," started but my father just chuckled.

"No." Said dad.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nath and Danny took Nath's car and raced it last night, completely destroying it." Said mum with a disappointed look on her face.

I laughed out loud at their stupidity while they just looked at me annoyed. "I swear, vampire senses are wasted on you two idiots."

"So you'll have to give them a ride to school," said dad.

"What?" Now it was Danny and Nath's turn to laugh at me. "But what about Danny's car?"

"He's not allowed to drive it for the next week."

"Ughh fine, but if you touch anything I will snap your neck," I threatened.

Once I was situated in my car, I pooped a mint in my mouth, no one likes blood breath.

"Shot gun," shouted Danny before taking the passenger's seat. He reached for the radio to turn it on but I smacked his hand away.

"I said no touching anything."

"Bloody hell, you're annoying." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to walk?" I challenged.

He raised his hands in surrender making me smile with victory before driving off to school. I parked my car close to the school doors and got out. I headed to my first class which was chemistry, when I entered I saw that Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia were already there. I waved at them and took a seat at one of the tables on the right side of Allison and Lydia. The class consisted of 3 rows of desks that seated two people. Since Allison and Lydia were partnered up and Stiles and Scott who sat behind Allison and Lydia were partnered up as well, I decided to take a seat by myself. Right before the bell rang, twin boys entered the class, one of them went and sat next to another boy while the other one took a seat next to me.

"You're not my usual partner," said the guy smiling at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can move." I said ready to pick my bag up.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing." He gave me a charming smile before reaching his arm out. "I'm Aiden."

I took his extended hand and shook it, "Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Charlie, I hope you're good at this because chemistry is not my favorite subject," he said giving me a flirtatious smile.

"Don't worry, I'm good." I sounded a bit cocky but I didn't care.

The teacher started rambling on and on about chemistry and I tuned out instantly. I turned to my left to see that they all seemed a bit uneasy. Scott looked mad but Stiles seemed nervous and pissed at the same time and they all took a quick glance at Aiden every now and then. I looked back at the board and furrowed my eyebrows. What was going on?

"Ok, what's next?" asked Aiden. We were now working on our own experiments while the teacher walked around looking at our progress.

"Umm, add 5 drops of hydrochloric acid to the beaker," I answered reading the book and he did as told.

"Hey, Charlie," I heard my name being called from the left. I turned around to meet Allison's smiling face. "We're going to chill at this place called The Grill after school, wanna join us?" she whispered/shouted to me.

"Ya, sure!" I nodded at her. We both turned back to our work, "ok next is.." I started saying but saw that Aiden was already pouring something in. "Wait no!" but it was too late. I quickly ducked down putting my book over my face and head before the solution exploded, covering Aiden and my book in clear/green gooey shit.

The whole class went quiet and looked at us as I slowly stood up. "SO, I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to do that," he said.

"Not really," I said looking at him wipe his face with his hands.

"You two, go clean up," said Mr. Harris.

We slowly walked out of the class and burst out laughing once the door closed behind us. "You should've waited for me," I said between laughs.

"You think so?" he joked while laughing.

I wasn't as dirty as Aiden so I only washed my hands before I went back to class to gather my stuff since class was over.

I walked over to my locker to see Stiles standing next to mine. I didn't know his locker was next to mine, must be alphabetical. "Hello locker neighbor."

"Hey Charlie, you ok?" he asked referring to the incident that occurred in class.

"I'm fine," I said smiling.

"So you joining us later?" he asked.

"The Grill? Ya, Allison told me about it."

"They have great food, trust me you'll love it."

We started walking to the next class together. "So tell me something about yourself," I said to Stiles.

"Well, I'm nice, funny and can microwave popcorn to maximum poppage without burning a single kernel." He answered.

"You **are **funny," I said laughing.

"Well you know, what about you?" he asked.

"Well, my family and I have been everywhere, we travel a lot, I'm bad at microwaving anything and I'm not half as funny as you."

"No one's as funny as me," he replied making me giggle. What is wrong with you Charlie, pull it together!

The Grill was a nice place, wooden chairs, tables and floors. It didn't take me too long to spot them sitting at a booth.

"Hey guys," I said once I reached them.

"Sup Charlie," said Stiles, scooting over on the booth so I could sit next to him. Beside him was Allison, then a guy I never met before, Lydia then Scott. "This is Isaac," he said motioning toward the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Charlie," I said giving him a warm smile.

"Look at that guy, he's in my History class. I swear I can't even concentrate when he's there." Said Lydia looking at some guy. I turned around to see that she was looking at Danny. Oh my god. "He is so hot, I would totally do him."

"Then why don't you just go talk to him?" asked Allison.

"Umm, he's the guy. He has to approach me but when he does I'm not gonna even hold back. I'm gonna show him what a real woman feels like."

"Oh, god." I whispered under my breath.

"Oh my god, he's walking towards us, how do I look?" she asked fixing her hair.

"Like you're trying too hard for some idiot," I answered with a laugh.

"Umm, excuse me. You can't tell me that he's not sexy. Look at him and tell that if you had the chance you wouldn't totally sleep with him." I thought I was gonna vomit at that moment. "Shh he's here." She whispered just as Danny stopped by our table putting an arm around my shoulder. Her face was priceless at that moment.

"Ya, this is Danny, my brother." I said trying to hold in my laughter although the other ones failed to hold it in. they all just burst out laughing while Lydia's cheeks flushed red.

"Hey Char, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

"I'll be right back," I got up and followed behind Danny.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm gonna need to borrow your car," he said with a pleading look.

"In your dreams," I said ready to turn around and leave but he stopped me.

"C'mon, I'll owe you. Please!"

"Why? Why do you need my car so bad?"

"I met this girl and.."

"Of course, a girl." I cut him off.

"C'mon, do your brother a favor," he pleaded.

"Fine, but I swear to god if there's a single scratch on it," I threatened.

"It'll be good as new." He said.

"And no sex in my car, I will kill you."

"Promise."

I reached in my bag and took out my keys, "you owe me."

"Ya, ya." He took the keys then gave me a kiss on the cheeks before disappearing.

I went and sat back in my seat.

"That was the funniest thing ever!" Laughed Stiles.

"So he has a British accent too," said Lydia more to herself making me shake my head.

The rest of the time just went by fast and I have to say, I actually enjoyed it. I was kind of glad I met these guys, I had fun with them. I knew that I shouldn't get attached but it was hard.

We all got up ready to leave, I was about to go to my car when I remembered that my brother had it. "Oh Stiles, can you give me a ride?" I asked.

"Ya sure!" he said with a big smile.

The ride home was silent, but a comfortable kind of silence. I gave him the directions to my house and we were there in no time. "You live here?" he asked.

"Ya, why?" I asked. I admit, our house was kind of big, but that's because my parents loved real estate. It was their favorite part of moving.

"No reason." Ok?

"Well thank you for the ride," I said with a smile.

"Any time," he replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow, good night," I said leaning towards him and giving him a kiss on his cheeks.

I opened the door and got out, I almost reached my front door when I heard him say good night under his breath. I giggled, smooth Stiles.

**And that was the end of the second chapter! What did you guys think? Leave a comment and let me now!**

**Fact about me: I am obsessed with Breaking Bad at the moment, although I'm a little late to the party I still like it. I'm not yet done with the show so no spoilers!**

**Tell me what your current TV show obsession is!**


	3. The Party

TW 3

**Hey guys, so this is the 3****rd**** chapter and I really hope you guys like it, if you do please follow and leave a comment, if you don't you can still leave me a comment, I don't mind constructive criticism, as long as you're not being mean about it. I don't proof read so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors that you may encounter. Btw, I decided that after every chapter I'll leave a fact about me down just so you guys can get to know me better. Ok, I'll stop rambling on now and let you read!**

**Ps. follow please! (again)**

I took a final look at the outfit I was sporting today, a black and white striped sweater paired up with a black skater skirt that has been pulled up high on my waist and some black toms. I decided to put hair up in a pony and applied a little bit of mascara and lip gloss before sprinting downstairs. It was finally Friday and I was ready to just go to school and get it over with and have a nice warm meal today. Mum and dad were gone for the weekend, somewhere in Europe or Africa, I don't really know. They always did this, they'd spontaneously travel somewhere very once in a while without us and have a romantic getaway. I was happy that they still loved each other enough after all this time to want to spend time together alone but I wish they didn't leave me with dumb and dumber.

I grabbed a water bottle and an apple for lunch later so I didn't seem weird and left for school. Technically Danny was still grounded and Nath didn't have a car but since mum and dad left, I was sure that they would find a way to get the car so I left without waiting for them.

Once I reached school, I parked my car and made my way towards my locker to get my books for business class.

"Hey Charlie," I turned around to find Stiles smiling at me next to his locker.

"Hello Stiles," I replied.

"Damn, I still can't get used to that accent of yours," he chuckled.

"Why? Am I the first British person you've ever me?" I asked giggling.

"Kind of, and I like it, it makes you sexier," he said but then realized what he just blurted out so he awkwardly smiled and looked away.

I blushed and closed my locker walking towards class with Stiles trailing next to me.

"So what'd you do last night?" I asked.

"What? Why? What did you hear?" he asked a bit on edge.

"Nothing, that's why I asked you," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right I was at an old friend's party with Scott," he answered then quickly added, "I would've invited you but I wasn't sure if you would even like it or…"

"Its ok you don't have to explain yourself," I smiled at him.

"Well anyways, we're hanging out later tonight, wanna join?" he asked.

"Oh, I kind of have prior commitments, sorry."

"It's alright."

We walked into class and took our seats, with stiles behind me and Scott in the desk next to Stiles'. He nodded at me as a "Hi" and I just smiled back at him putting my bag down and taking out my books.

The lacrosse team coach who was also the teacher for this class started teaching class as everyone hushed down.

"So, what is the two fundamental keys in business?" he asked.

**_Risk and Reward. _**I was kind of a genius by now from the millions of schools I've been to.

"Anyone?" he asked. I could see Scott raising his hand from my peripheral vision, "Yes McCall, you can go to the bathroom," he said.

"No coach, I know the answer, its risk and reward," he said.

"That's right, what have you done to McCall?" he asked amazed. "You know what? Don't answer, whatever it is I like it!" he said making me laugh silently.

"Let's do a little exercise, anybody got a quarter?" he asked.

"I do," answered Stiles digging his hand in his pocket. The coach walked closer to him to take the quarter and I turned around to look at Stiles. He pulled the quarter out but the movement caused something else to fly out of his pocket and land next to me. It was a condom. I raised an eye brow in surprise. Stiles just froze there in horror while coach bent down and picked it up while everyone tried to hold in their laughter, even Scott looked amused.

"Congratulations," coach looked unfazed by the situation while putting down the XL condom on his desk and taking the quarter. Stiles quickly took the condom and stuffed it back in his pocket before looking ahead in embarrassment. I giggled and looked back at the board too.

The exercise was to bounce the quarter on the floor and sink it in the cup. Some people took a turn, some failed and some succeeded but I just tried to stay out of it all. Sinking the quarter in the cup was definitely not a challenge to me.

Once classes were over for the day, I wasted no time to leave. I took my car and drove out of the town. I usually didn't mind feeding where I lived but I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me. The closest town was about a 50 mile drive so it took me a little over 30 minutes to drive there. Once I arrived at Georgesville, I used my gps to guide me to the nearest bar which was close by. It was only 5:30 but the bar was already packed, I scanned the place to check out the people that were her. I took a seat at the bar and might have had to compel the bartender to get me a shot since I was underage.

"Hey," I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see a guy that couldn't have been older than 20 undressing me with his eyes.

"Hi," I replied turning back to my drink.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing all by herself in a place like this?" he asked taking a seat on the barstool next to mine.

"Trying to avoid creeps like you," I wasn't interested in him and he was kind of annoying me right now.

"Oh c'mon, you're hurting my feelings now." I just ignored him and downed the shot of tequila that was in front of me. "How about a dance?" he asked with a smirk.

I was about to shut him down when I changed my mind. I smiled at him and turned my focus towards him, "or we can go somewhere quiet," I said with a smile.

"Now we're talking," he got and took my hands in his and led me out to the back door into a dark alley.

He pinned me against the brick wall and was about to kiss me when I stopped him and looked straight into his eyes, "You will not scream or attempt to run," I said slowly compelling him. He just stared back at me and nodded slowly. "Good."

I tilted his head to the right and sunk my teeth into the pulsating vein on his neck, he kept quiet through the pain and I pulled him closer to me as I fed from him. It has been a while since I had a warm drink directly from the vein so this felt good. Once he started wobbling in hands, indicating that he was getting a bit light headed, I pulled away and licked the blood that was dripping down the side of my lip and retracted my fangs. "I really want to leave your scum arse to bleed out and die here but I won't," I said to him as I bit into my wrist and put towards his mouth, "drink up, we wouldn't want you walking around with two puncture wounds on your neck now would we?" once he had enough for the wounds to close up I pulled away and looked him in the eye again. "Forget this ever happened, you can tell your friends that you tried to kiss me but I was so out of your league that you couldn't seal the deal, oh and also I kicked you in the balls," I said smiling and left him there.

The drive back home was smooth, I was taking the last turn to my street around 8 when I heard loud music in the distance, a normal person would probably not hear it but my vampire senses caught on to it pretty quick, it sounded like someone was throwing a party. Once I got closer to my home, I realized that the music was coming from my house. Finding a parking spot was a struggle since there dozens of cars blocking our driveway.

I swear to god, mum and dad leave for a second and the dick heads are already throwing a party. Once I found a decent parking space, I stomped out of my car and went to the door. I was so mad I could kill someone. The door was wide open and there was at least a hundred people inside, the music was pumping loudly, the students turned the living room into a club, grinding and dry humping each other. I could barely spot Danny in the distance talking to some girl, turning on his charm. I was about to charge towards him when I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned around to see Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Allison and Isaac walking in.

"You threw a party and didn't even invite us to it?" asked Lydia pretending to be offended.

"Was this the 'prior commitment' you had?" asked Stiles looking at me.

"What? No, promise. I just came back not a minute to go to find all of these people here. Apparently tweedle dee and tweedle dum thought it was a good idea to throw a party without telling me." I said looking around.

"Where are your parents?" asked Allison.

"Umm, they're out of town or country for the weekend, not really sure." I answered.

"Well this is an awesome party," said Scott walking in and towards the party.

In a matter of seconds everyone dispersed, enjoying the party, except for Stiles that stayed by me.

"I swear to god, I'm gonna murder them! They're starting to get on my last nerves!" I said pissed.

"Maybe you should try enjoying the party," he said with a smile that d=faded away as soon as I glared at him with a vicious look, "or not," he said fast.

"Look, how about a dance?" he asked extending his hands towards me. I huffed out loud but took his hand giving him a small smile.

The Skrillex and Nero Remix of Promises was blasting through the speakers as Stiles dragged me to the "dance floor.' We both started moving to the beat while facing each other, maybe this wasn't so bad. Stiles was showing off his hilarious moves making me laugh, he kind of danced like a spaz. We continued dancing together but nothing sexy, we barely even touched the entire time. I was getting into it when Scott came towards us.

"I just saw a couple of people going upstairs," he said pointing at the stairs.

"Oh bullocks," I groaned turning towards the stairs and heading upstairs with Stiles following behind me.

I didn't have to check the rooms, I just used my hearing to go to the guest room and opened the door to find a couple that were almost about to undress. "Out! Now!" I said menacingly, they were taken by surprise, they fumbled for their close and hurried out the door. I sighed in annoyance and thought that this night could not get any worse but of course I was wrong. A police siren was heard outside.

"Are you joking?" I said looking at Stiles that looked worriedly at me.

We raced downstairs to find a police officer standing at the door, the music was cut off and everyone was quiet, there was underage drinking so everyone was scared. Danny and Nath were standing by the door with Scott and the rest of them standing behind them. I pushed myself between them to get to the font and stood with Danny and Nath on either side of me.

"Is something wrong officer?" I asked.

"Is this your house?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Where are your parents?" he asked again.

"They're out of town," I answered.

"Well then missy, you're gonna come to the station with me," he grabbed my arm then looked at Stiles, "Your father will be happy to hear where you've been," he said ready to take me out.

"Look, maybe we should talk about this, like adults," I said looking him in the eye, I had to make sure that it wasn't obvious that I was compelling him.

He slowly nodded his head and I motioned for him to go outside, I followed behind him and closed the door so no one was looking.

"Ok, listen here, you only came here because there were some complaints about loud noise and you took care of it ok? You didn't see any underage drinking or any illegal action, got it?" I asked and he nodded his head again. "Oh, and you'll forget you saw Stiles inside," I added.

"Yes," he replied monotonously.

"Good, have a nice night officer," I said in a cheery tone.

He walked away towards his car looking confused and disheveled. Once he started his engine, I turned around and got back inside, it was still quiet in there. "This party is over," I whispered to Danny and Nath and they immediately nodded their heads, they knew not to mess with me when I meant business.

"Sorry guys but the party is over," yelled Danny.

Everyone groaned in protest. "The cops said we have to shut it down," said Nath as everyone began to walk out. Within 10 minutes, everyone cleared out, leaving a big mess behind.

"Ok, that's the last of them," said Danny closing the door and turning to look at me. The only ones left were my friends.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Mum and dad are not even gone for a minute and you're already throwing a fucking party? Are you mental? Look at this place, its completely trashed." I said looking around.

"We can take care of that in a second, don't worry yourself," said Nath.

I just rolled my eyes and went to the stairs. "C'mon guys, we can hang out upstairs while they clean down here," I said going upstairs with all of them following behind me, I led the way to my room and walked in.

"Wow, is this your room?" asked Lydia.

"Yup," I answered.

"Nice," she looked around at my room.

You could say that my room was kind of big, aside from my bed, I had a couple of couches and big flat screen TV on my wall. A desk where I studied, a walk in closet, a bathroom of my own and a shelf filled with books.

"So what do your parents do again?" asked Isaac.

"Umm, my dad's a business man and mum is a lawyer." I said.

That was their new professions for a while now but the money didn't come from their jobs, obviously. We all took a seat on with my couches or my bed and just talked for a while, it nice having normal friends with no drama.

"So what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" asked Allison.

"Well, when I was in sixth grade, I threw up on a girl I liked," said Isaac.

"What? No way!" I exclaimed.

"It's true, we were having an assembly and she was standing next to me so I was nervous, she said 'hi' and I was about to reply but I just puked on her." He said embarrassed.

"Poor girl," I said laughing.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Umm..." I said thinking hard, I've been around for almost 900 years so I had **a lot **of embarrassing moments but picking one was hard, "ok, I got it. So last year, I got this beautiful white top and decided to wear it to school for picture day, I don't know why no one told me but I only found out after I got the pictures back that my shirt was see through! Now my pink and black bra will forever exist in the yearbook."

"Oh my god, we have to see this!" said Lydia.

"No! It was embarrassing!"

"C'mon, Charlie, show us the picture," said Allison.

I groaned and got up out of my chair, and went to my shelf, I made sure to grab the individual picture and not the yearbook because I was a senior last year and I wasn't in the mood to explain. I went back to my seat and handed the picture for them to see.

"Oh my god! This is hilarious! I can't believe no one told you!" said Lydia.

"But you are right, this shirt is pretty," said Allison.

"Thanks," I said taking back the picture, "Ok now who's next?" I asked.

"Stiles," said Lydia.

"I would think his most embarrassing moment was this morning," I said remembering the incident.

"Oh right!" said Scott cracking up, making me laugh with him.

"What happened?" asked Isaac.

"Nothing," said Stiles.

"Oh c'mon," I said putting an arm around his shoulder. "So this morning in class, coach asked if anybody had a quarter, so Stiles digs through his pocket to give him the quarter when suddenly, a condom flew out when he took his hand out, it was so funny! Coach picked it up and congratulated him on the XL condom he was carrying," I said laughing. Stiles' cheeks were so red I couldn't stop myself from laughing and neither could his friends.

I don't remember the last time I had so much fun just hanging out with friends. I was enjoying my time and I was actually excited to spend some time here.

**Alright, that was the end of the chapter, please tell me what you thought, I really appreciate it!**

**Fact about me: I am a college student, freshman. **

**Tell me about you? Are you in high school? College? What? Leave a comment and tell me J **


	4. Bio Class

**So put the links of Charlie's outfit and hair/make up in this chapter, tell me if you like it like this!**

I opened my locker lazily and took out my biology book. I sighed tiredly walking to class, the only good thing about today was the fact that tomorrow was a weekend. This week has been long and all I wanted to do was do something fun, I was tired of pretending to be the perfect student, I missed being a vampire. I missed letting my wild side out and just enjoying who I really am. It's kind of hard to do in a small town where word would travel fast so I knew I had to get out of here this weekend.

I stopped on my way to class in the bathroom. I looked at my hair that was perfectly made to look wavy. The best part about being a vampire is being beautiful. As long as I'm fed well, my hair is shiny, my skin looks flawless. If I wanted to, I could have any guy in school without having to even compel them because vampires kind of have a vibe that they give off that attracts mortals like no other. One look and I can have anyone wrapped around my fingers. I leaned in towards the mirror to make sure my mascara didn't smudge then reapplied some nude lip gloss. I took a step back and took a look at my entire attire. I kept it simple today with some light mint green jeans and a denim sleeveless button up shirt that had some white lace detailing on the shoulder. I paired up the look with white flats that had a bow in the front. I tucked one side of my hair behind my ear and left the bathroom with my usual school bag on my shoulder.

Outfit: outfit_136/set?id=113926665

I entered the class to find that a lot of the students were already there. It didn't take me long to spot Stiles sitting on one of the partners desk, the seat next to him was empty so I walked towards him. He was typing away on his phone when I approached him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

"Oh hey Charlie. Nope go ahead," he gestured towards the seat.

"Thanks," I sat down putting my bag next to me.

"You look nice," he blurted out then blushed once he realized what he said.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," I said giggling. He was dressed in his usual style, a light blue shirt under a dark blue plaid shirt and dark jeans. "So where's Scott? Doesn't he usually partner up with you in every class?" I asked.

"Oh, he's not gonna make it to this class but he'll be here later," he answered.

It was kind of weird, sometimes Stiles and the others would disappear for hours and then come back and pretend like nothing happened. I knew they were hiding something but I don't like prying in to people's lives so I just let it go. If I wanted to I could just use my extra hearing senses and find out what's up but to be honest, I didn't really care that much.

"So any plans for this weekend?" he asked.

"Umm, not really."

Before he could say anymore, Ms. Bridget, our biology teacher started talking.

"Ok class, today I want you to record your partners heart beat per minute after vigorous action and after resting, you can just jump around in your place since we can't go outside. You have your stop watches on the table and the sheet of paper is so you can record the results of the experiment and then explain to me why the heart beats per minute differ in the two states."

Once she was done talking, everyone turned to their partner and a low buzz emanated from everyone talking. I turned around to look at Stiles and smiled, "I'll take your pulse," I said before he could say anything. I did not want to explain why I didn't have a heartbeat.

"Ok," he replied. I took the paper and wrote down our names on it and looked at him.

"So I guess you should start jogging in your place," I said trying not to laugh. This would be hilarious.

He started jogging and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Hey! This is not funny!" he said trying not to laugh himself.

"Sorry, you're right," I said looking away.

Once the minute was done he sat down, I took the stop watch and put my index and middle finger on his neck to feel his pulse. I counted how many times his heart beated in the first minute then the next, it gradually slowed down but it still beated fast. I wrote down the information then turned around to look at him again.

"Ok, now you have to lay down on the desk," I said looking around since everyone was doing the same thing.

He hoped on to the table making the muscles on his arm flex. He turned to the side and layed back closing his eyes so he could relax. I could hear his hear beat slowing down so I placed my hand on his neck again. Upon contact, I could hear his heart rate pick up again. I tried not to smile but it was hard.

"Umm, so what are your plans for the weekend?" I asked.

"Just hanging out with Scott and the rest of them, the usual," he replied opening his eyes and looking at me.

Once I had everything done, he sat up and hopped down, taking his seat next to me.

"So what are we supposed to be doing now?" I asked.

"Talk?" he said with a smile.

"Sure," I said laughing. "Actually there's something I wanna ask you."

"Shoot."

"I don't mean to pry into anyone's business but I noticed some tension between Allison and Scott, did they used to date or something?" I asked.

"Umm, it's a long story but ya, they were together for a while, in love but then they broke up. They managed to stay friends but every now and then, there's a bit of tension."

"Is it because she likes Isaac?" I asked and he raised an eye brow, "I'm observant," I said.

"Umm, I guess but Scott wouldn't stop them from dating if they wanted to," he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"Who do **you **like?" I asked smiling making him blush.

"No one," he said but I could sense that he was lying.

"Come on, we're friends, you can tell me."

"No one, I swear." He turned around trying to avoid me.

"Ok, whatever you say," I said laughing.

Soon enough the bell rang and we were all out as soon as possible. We went our separate ways because we had different classes.

Lunch hour rolled around soon enough and I went out to the grass area with the picnic tables where I usually meet all of them. None of them were there yet but I spotted Nath and Danny sitting on one of the tables across from each other. I went towards them and took a seat next to Danny.

"Hey, what are you guys up to this weekend?" I asked.

"Nothing yet, what did you have in mind?" asked Nath.

"Road trip, just like old times, what do you say?" I asked.

"I haven't had that much fun in so long, I am in," said Danny.

"Road trip is!" yelled Nath raising his hands triumph.

"Road trip to where?" asked Lydia taking a seat next to me.

"Umm, we don't know, we were just talking," I answered.

"About what?" asked Allison as she took a seat next to Nath, followed by Scott and Stiles. Guess Scott was back now.

"We're taking a road trip somewhere this weekend but we don't know where yet," said Lydia.

**We? **Mouthed Nath at me. I looked at him and shrugged. Well this was just perfect, we were looking forward to be who we really are but now it has turned into a friends' road trip.

"Who came up with the idea?" asked Scott.

"Charlie did," said Lydia.

"Yup, Char is full of good ideas," said Danny sarcastically putting his arm around my shoulder but no one caught it.

"This will be fun!" Exclaimed Allison clapping her hands.

"I guess we'll see you guys then," said Nath getting up, Danny did the same shooting me a look discretely so no one else would see.

"See ya," said Lydia looking at my brother with an inviting smile.

He nodded his head at her with a smirk and left with Nath. I looked at her with a raised eye brow and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"What?" she asked sounding clueless.

"Let me give you an advice before you do anything, my brother… he's not exactly…umm… the relationships type of guy," I said trying to sugar coat it.

"Who said I was looking for a relationship?" she said with a smirk making me almost puke right then and there.

""Ok, let me rephrase that. Danny probably has left a trail of broken hearts in his wake. Ya, he has had sex with so many girls that I've lost count. And talking about since we've been here." I said boldly making the guys laugh and Lydia smile more.

"So what you're saying is that he's experienced," she said twisting my words. I rolled my eyes at her looked ahead of me giving up. She already fell for his Charisma that came with him being a vampire. I have to remember to talk to Danny about this, he'd probably dump her once he's fucked her and no matter what she says about not wanting a relationship, I'm sure she'd still be hurt.

"Ok, so where should we meet before we head out?" Asked Stiles.

"My house?" I asked since there was no getting out of this.

"That's perfect!" Said Lydia.

The weekend hadn't even started and I already can't wait for it to be done.

**So what do you guys think? I know the chapter was short and boring but the road trip will be in the next chapter and something big will happen in that one! Promise! So I tried to put in some Charlie and Stiles moments. What did you think about it? **

**Fact about me: Nutella is my life! Can't live without it! Tell me what your "can't live without it" thing is. **

**Please review and follow and favorite and all that good things! It really means a lot to me.**


	5. Road Trip

**Heyy, sorry for taking long to upload this chapter but here you go! Hope you like it! Thankyou to the amazing people that commented on my previous chapters! Means a lot to me. Love you!**

Just as I put my phone in my jacket pocket, the doorbell rang. Right on time. I took one last look at myself, I had on a sleeveless loose floral shirt with black leggings and my leather shirt. I chose to wear my black combat boots that had tiny floral detailing when I flipped the top down to make it shorter and a small over the shoulder black purse. I usually wasn't too into makeup but for today, I had on light smokey eyes with winged liner and red lips. If I do say so myself, I looked pretty hot. I had my hair straightened and up in a high ponytail. Once I was done, I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs.

outfit_137/set?id=114797846

The guys were all standing by the door after mum opened it to let them in, they were just standing there with my mum chatting about whatever. The girls seemed to be chatting back with her while the guys just had goofy smiles on their face while they looked at her. Once I approached them, I took a look at my mum to see that she was wearing tight skinny jeans and a tank top that showed a little too much. I rolled my eyes and stood next to them.

"Mum, we're good," I said giving her a smile but the look in my eyes clearly said **you should leave.**

"Ok, ok, I'm going. I can take a hint," she said turning around and going towards the living room.

I turned around to face them when my Danny and Nath came down to join us. "Ok, so whose car are we taking?" asked Nath.

We ended up taking three cars, the girls and I were in my car, Danny and Nath took Danny's car and Scott, Stiles and Isaac were in Stiles' jeep.

"So top down or up?" I asked.

"Umm down, duhh," said Lydia giving me the "obviously" look.

"Ok," I pressed a button so the top would go down.

"This is gonna be so much fun! Just us girls…until we meet up with the guys that is," said Allison from the back.

Once I backed out of my parking spot and drove down the street, Lydia turned on the radio. Bad girls by M.I.A was playing, what a coincidence. We started singing loudly to the music and dancing around, well as much dancing one can do in a car that is. It felt kind of weird, but in a good way. I haven't really had girl friends in a long time and this actually felt nice. I smiled to myself as we drove down the highway, on our way to go to the nearest party town, which was about 2 and half hours away but I heard that the drive was worth it. We were having fun and driving down the road when a car with four hot guys drove next to us.

"Check them out!" said Lydia.

I admit, they were hot but not my type. They looked like douchebag jocks in a big hummer.

"I dare you to flash them," said Allison laughing.

"Challenge accepted."

Allison's mouth dropped in surprise since she didn't really expect Lydia to actually do it but there she was, unbuckling her seat belt and standing up a bit straight.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I tried to stop her but it was too late.

"Live a little!" she exclaimed as she lifted her top up to flash the guys her boobs. They were surprised but excited at the same time. I could hear their wolf whistles and shouts from here. The guy that was driving even honked for her. She laughed as she settled back down and started to fix her top.

"Why are we slowing down?" asked Lydia as she was buckling her seat belt.

"I tried to warn you, I said as I came to a complete stop in front of the red traffic lights.

"Oh crap," she muttered under her breath as the Hummer pulled up next to us.

"Just don' look at them," I said trying to hold my laughter in.

They were being obnoxious would be putting it lightly, they were shouting at our car and trying to get our attention but we all just looked straight ahead, hoping they would give up eventually and leave us. Stiles pulled up next to us on the other side, and looked at us along with Scott and Isaac, probably wondering what the hell was going on but we just tried to stay calm. The second the light was green, I pressed on the gas pedal and rushed out of there. Once we were far from them, we let it out and cracked up laughing our lungs out.

"That was the funniest thing ever!" exclaimed Allison between laughter.

"Oh my god! And did you see the look on the guys' face? They were wondering why the group of boys were harassing us! This is just epic." I said laughing along with them.

"Shit! I can't believe I just did that! I haven't had this much fun in so long!" said Lydia.

"I know, me neither." I said and it was completely true. I haven't had this much fun in as long as I could remember, when I was in mystic falls it started out fine but then the while vampires/werewolves/originals/hybrids/witches thing was pretty exhausting. I got used to it so much that I forgot the meaning of fun but now I was back and I'm planning on having as much fun as I can in Beacon Hills.

Once we were finally at our destination, I found a parking space after 20 minutes of roaming around endlessly.

"We're finally here," said Lydia getting out of the car.

We were now at **_The Silver Lounge. _**It was apparently the hottest night club in town. Rumors were that people went so crazy here that cops showed often to shut it down. We probably would've never been able to get into this club but with a little help from our powers, we were guaranteed to get in without even waiting in line.

Once everyone parked, we headed towards the entrance with Danny and Nath in the lead and the rest of us following them.

"Umm what do you think you guys are doing? We have to go stand in line," said Lydia pointing to the end of the long and endless line.

"At that rate, we wouldn't even get in by midnight," answered Nath.

"And how do you plan on getting in? Just walk up to that huge bouncer and expect him to let us in?" asked Lydia.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be sweet heart." Said Danny looking at Lydia seductively making her cheeks turn into a deep shade of red.

I fought against my gag reflex as we went to the entrance, the bouncer placed his hand on Danny's chest stopping him from entering.

"Hold up, where do you think you're going?" asked the rather giant bouncer.

"Wasn't it obvious? We were about to go inside," answered Danny smoothly.

"I don't think you understand. Back of the line!" the bouncer was menacing and kind of scary but that didn't throw Danny off his game.

"I don't think **you **understand. Me and my friends are gonna go in now, ok?" he said. No doubt he was compelling him into letting us in.

"Maybe we should just…." Started Lydia but was cut off by the bouncer speaking.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on, go in," he said removing the red velvet belt and letting us in.

"I told you I can be persuasive," said Danny winking at Lydia.

I walked in first while the rest tried to get over their shock then followed behind us. It was kind of funny to see the shocked looks in their faces but compelling in public always has its risks, especially when people are watching.

"Maybe you shouldn't be compelling people in public!" I said only so he could hear me.

"You did it to the cop," he retaliated.

"Only to save your ass," I answered back. He rolled his eyes and went in while I waited for the others to join me.

They weren't lying when they said this place is crazy. It was crowded and the people here were insane! I could feel that tonight was gonna be fun.

"What do you wanna do first?" asked Stiles.

"I need a drink," I said smiling at him and taking his hand in mine to pull him over to the bar.

Fortunately when we ordered a drink, the bartender didn't question our age. One less person to compel, it was a good night so far.

"So what are you gonna do tonight huh? Seduce a poor girl and lure her to you?" I asked winking at Stiles making him chuckle.

"That's very funny. It really is but I'm not exactly a ladies' man," he answered.

"What are you talking about? You're a total hunk," I said patting his lap and his surprise did not go unnoticed but before he could say anything, Nath came towards us.

"Let's dance," he said standing next to me.

"I'm not up for it," I answered.

"That wasn't a question," he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the packed dance floor.

He twirled me around making me laugh then pulled me to him. He started moving from side to side and I followed his lead. We weren't exactly grinding on each other put we were pretty close to it.

"I have an idea," whispered Nath in my ears.

He pulled me deeper into the crowd so we were so deep that we couldn't see our friends anymore and the only people here were wasted and wouldn't know if a nuclear bomb exploded next to them.

We continued dancing normally until Nath found his target. He smiled menacingly before pulling a girl that seemed to be in her early twenties to dance with us. She was wasted enough to not fight him about, not that she would even if she was sober. A lot of girls would kill to dance with Nath although I never understood why.

The girl started dancing between us and we went with it. She was facing Nath while I stood behind her. I could feel my cravings becoming stronger. By now I felt the black veins under my eyes appear and spread to my cheeks. Nath looked at the girl and smiled at her.

"Don't scream," he said as I sunk my teeth into the pulsating vein on her neck.

She let out a little gasp because of the pain but didn't scream, she tried to get away but our grip on her was too strong.

"Enjoy," added Nath before he sunk his teeth on the other side of her neck.

I could feel the blood trickling down my neck making me moan out in satisfaction, I missed drinking right from the vein, it's warm and good. Once I felt her getting weaker, I pulled away and licked any excess blood that might have been on my lips.

"Try not drain her," I said to Nath who just waved me off as he fed from her.

I turned around walked away from him, once I pushed my way through the crowds I went to the bar where they were still hanging out.

"Hey," I said as I ordered a drink.

"So.." said Lydia looking at me.

"So what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It might be ok to do this in England but here, we don't dance like that with our brothers," she said giving kind of a disgusted look.

"Umm ya, we don't do that either in England."

"Then what was that?" asked Allison.

"Ya, Nath is not my brother. Eww, I can't believe you guys thought I would do that," I said feeling sick.

"Wait, Nathaniel is not your brother?" asked Scott.

"Nope, just Danny. Nath is a family friend but he just lives with us," I said.

"Oh," said Lydia, thankfully no one asked to elaborate on that. It was always interesting how people took our fake story.

"Ok, I don't know about you guys but I want to have some fun!" said Isaac getting up, followed by Allison, Scott and Styles.

"You're not gonna go?" I asked Lydia taking a seat.

"In a bit, I want to finish my drink first."

I took my drink in my hand and turned around so that I was facing the dance floor and my back was rested against the bar. I scanned the area searching if there was anyone interesting enough to be my next victim. I usually didn't kill any one that I fed from, it rarely happened when I couldn't stop myself, I mean I've practically mastered my cravings and urges throughout the years but I'm still a vampire and it's a little hard to stop sometimes. While my eyes were roaming around, it landed on Stiles. Damn he was a weird dancer, I mean his arms flailed everywhere and he just moved around like he was a crazy person but the girl he was dancing with seemed to be drunk enough to like it. I actually thought his dancing was adorable. A small smile formed on my lips when Lydia interrupted my thoughts.

"So what do you think about Stiles?" she asked.

"Umm what?"

"Please, I see the way you look at him," she said with a smirk.

"Oh and how do I look at him? Please elaborate," I said curious to hear what she had to say.

"You like him," she simply said.

"Stiles? Me? Like? I don't think so, sure he's funny and nice but he's not my type," he really wasn't. I mean Stiles was an amazing guy and he deserved a girl that would appreciate him but that wasn't me.

"And what's your type?" she asked.

"I don't know but Stiles is definitely not it. He's a good friend and that's all he is."

"Well I think he likes you and thank god he's moved on," she said.

"Moved on from who?" I asked.

"She kept quiet so I just guessed, "You?"

"Ya, there was time he had the biggest crush on me, it was sweet really but we'd never work out," she answered.

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"I had a boyfriend back then and then we just never happened, but thank god because me and him don't match."

Hmm, poor Stiles. But it's true, I couldn't see Lydia and Stiles together. Maybe he could…wait. Did she say he liked me?

"Wait, he likes me?" I asked looking at her.

Lydia seemed to be staring at space, as if she could see something that I couldn't.

"Lydia? Hello? Can you hear me?" I waved a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention but she completely ignored me. What was going on? "Are you ok?" I asked but she ignored me and got up, walking somewhere.

I hopped off of the seat I was on and followed her, "Lydia, you're scaring me," I said as she made her way towards the back door of the club. She opened it slowly and stepped outside, what I saw in front me took me back a bit. What shocked me the most was how Lydia knew. In front of us was a man attacking a woman. I was about to go and stop him when Lydia let out the most ear piercing scream that I've ever heard. I covered my ears because it actually hurt my ear.

After five seconds of screaming she stopped looking terrified. I looked in front of me again when I heard people behind us.

"What's going on?" asked Stiles.

Lydia just pointed at the man and Scott stood in front of Lydia facing the man.

"I think you kids should go back inside." Said the man who seemed to be in his late thirties.

"Then the woman comes with us," said Scott.

"How about you leave before you get hurt," threatened the man taking out a gun.

Shit! I was about to step in, probably blowing my cover but I couldn't just let them die but something happened. Something I wasn't expecting at all. Scott growled and in a second the man looked terrified, dropping his gun to the ground.

"What are you?" he said shaking.

"Leave!" growled Scott.

The man all but scrambled away before peeing himself, the woman looked scared too and she ran before any of us could say anything. I was about to say something when Scott turned around. His usual face was different. He looked different. His eyes were a bright yellow in color and suddenly he had a lot of facial hair and let's not forget the huge fangs that appeared out of nowhere and the claws. It felt like my feet were glued in place and I couldn't speak.

What? Scott was a werewolf?

**Dun, dun duuuunnnnn! Ok you probably saw this coming but what did you think? Please favorite, follow and comment so I know if you like it.**

**Fact about me: I am a cats person. What about you? Cats? Dogs? Frogs? Dragons? Tell me!**


End file.
